


Proposal

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Some hets... are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: “Hey. Hey Sturm. Do you think Pigeons dream.”“Drang go back to fucking sleep.”





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a WIP until the end of time until I accidentally sent it to a friend and now its a thing.
> 
> Just. Take it.

“Hey. Hey Sturm. Do you think Pigeons dream.”

“Drang go back to fucking sleep.”

Drang was staring at the ceiling, the bedroom dimly illuminated by the moon through the curtains.

“But do they??? Can monsters dream???”

Sturm grabbed the spare pillow next to her, rolling over and smacking it against her partner’s face. “Go back to fucking sleep.”

He was silent for a second, mumbling something under the pillow.

“What did you say?” Sturm grumbled, moving the pillow away.

“I don’t know if you wanna hear it.”

“Just spit it out. I know it’s about sex.”

Drang smirked, ears twitching. “I was just gonna say it’s gonna take me quite a while to go back to sleep… Besides, you’re awake too~”

Sturm rolled her eyes, trying to hide her small grin. “You’re never gonna try harder, will you?”

“Do you want a written invitation? Because I can absolutely make that happen~”

“Really?” She teased, smirk becoming more apparent. “And what would you propose we do in such letter?”

Drang flushed, which was very unusual thing. His ears twitched upwards, eyes trained on her. “Uh- propose?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly, “Yes.”

The poor man suddenly slunk back, a very long noise coming from his lips. Simultaneously speaking magnitudes while also saying nothing at all.

“Have you never heard of that word before or something? I knew you were a country hick but-“

“STURM WILL YOU MARRY ME?!”

She stared at him, blinking quite dramatically. “Excuse me?!”

His ears drooped, before suddenly perking up again- scrambling off the bed, searching through the bedside table for something.

Sturm was sure her hair was just as bright as her face by this point, and she almost considered bashing her skull against Drang’s and knocking him out for the rest of the night, but just as the thought crossed her mind, Drang was one one knee at the edge of the bed, small wooden box in hand, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“Of _course_ you had a damn ring...”

Drang nodded, ears alert and twitching with nerves. He was smiling in such a cute way- Sturm almost smacked herself to get the thought out of her head.

“Sturm, you have been the greatest partner the world- No! _Universe_ could have given me.”

“Partner in what way?”

“All of them!”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she motioned for him to continue.

“And, uh. I wanted to see if we could maybe be… partners for life? Sorry, I wrote out this whole plan and it was going to be all romantic and-“

Sturm needed to get him to shut up. She would only tolerate his ramblings in specific situations. “Drang, you just asked me if pigeons dream.”

“Oh, uh yeah- sorry you mentioned proposal and I-“

He was cut off by her grabbing the sides of his face. “You complete dipshit.”

“Yeah I guess I deserve-“

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Sturm sighed, grabbing the box from his hand. “Yes. I accept your proposal.”

His eyes were saucers as he watched her admire the ring- a simple silver and gold band with two opposing stones. One red, the other blue. 

Horror only mounted as she carefully took his left hand in her own, resting it upon her thigh as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

She brought the hand to her lips, a soft kiss pressed to the back of his hand before she quickly turned away, small ears twitching.

“Now let’s sleep, ok? Unless you have…” she swung her legs onto the bed, accidentally striking a pose likely meant to seduce him in some way. “... Other suggestions.”

The creaking of the ship and humming of the engines filled the room as he gazed, awestruck at her. The moon framed her curves, every line of muscle. She was art in motion and he asked her if birds could dream not even 5 minutes prior. 

She slipped the ring on _his_ finger like it was the most natural thing in the world. He could hardly be mad about it either- he would absolutely use every opportunity to show it off and brag about how amazing his _future **wife**_ was.

“... I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

“Shit, quiet down. You’ll wake Orchid!”

“...wouldn’t we be making noise anyway?”

“Only if you behave.”

Put him in a collar and call him fucking Fido, he would do _anything_ for this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) if you are interested in the other absolute messes i write in my spare time!
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
